


Sing For You

by Queen_Eliz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mutual Pining, Soft Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Soft Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Song: Sing For You (EXO), Songfic, non!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “A música, na vida de Junmyeon e Yixing, representava tudo. Foi através da música que seus caminhos se cruzaram quando eram apenas trainees inocentes e cheios de esperanças; a música foi o fator em comum que os uniu para a construção de uma amizade e do grupo que agora chamavam de família.Foi através da música, também, que Junmyeon confessou seu amor por Yixing.”| Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Sing For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sulay me fez voltar a escrever no começo deste ano e vou encerrar 2020 também com eles. Eu amo muito esse ship e tudo de bom que ele me trouxe, espero que gostem!
> 
> ↬ Um imenso agradecimento a minha amiga @royalbaekh pela betagem da fic! Te amo meu anjinho ^^  
> ↬ Essa história é feita em parceria com o Projeto [EXO Lyrics](https://twitter.com/exolyricsproj)  
> ↬ Capa por EXO Lyrics

𝄞

Quando as luzes gerais do palco se apagaram, e apenas um único feixe de luz iluminou o corpo do integrante chinês em sua apresentação de dança solo, Junmyeon sentiu todos os fios de cabelo em seu braço se arrepiarem apenas com a visão da silhueta de Yixing.

_Zhang Yixing._

Seu amigo, companheiro de grupo, alguém que considerava como sua família. Alguém que ele agora batia os olhos e desejava. Desejava substituir todos esses títulos para “ _meu_ ”. Junmyeon não se importava, ou nunca deixou sua mente vagar tão longe na implicação do que viria depois do “ _meu_ ”. Ele apenas queria poder usar esse termo, simples assim.

_Meu Zhang Yixing._

Soava bonito em sua cabeça, parecia natural e certo, de alguma forma; mas não deveria ser, deveria? Junmyeon não devia estar nutrindo esses sentimentos por alguém que está tão perto dele assim. Não deveria nutrir sentimentos que poderiam destruir cada sonho que ele teve desde quando era apenas um adolescente que treinava e treinava horas a fio na esperança de ter uma chance de debutar. Destruir não apenas seus sonhos, mas de todos os companheiros do grupo. Afinal, todas as coisas no universo só podem seguir um caminho, dar certo ou errado.

Apenas a mera existência da possibilidade de dar errado já fazia o sangue de Junmyeon gelar. Mesmo que o público os aceitasse — o que, segundo alguns posts em redes sociais, Junmyeon viu que poderia realmente acontecer —, se eles não gostassem do casal que estava se formando no grupo EXO, seria um inferno em suas vidas, ele sabia disso. E, mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma interferência externa a uma possível tentativa de relacionamento, quem assegurava que eles dariam certo? E se, por um acaso, não desse e isso destruísse toda a amizade e confiança que construíram juntos antes? Se fizesse o grupo se dividir em dois? Junmyeon não conseguia afastar essas possibilidades de sua mente e tudo isso, todo esse medo e incertezas, o fazia ficar calado.

Em conclusão, Zhang Yixing _não_ deveria ser seu.

Ainda assim, Junmyeon se pegava encarando, completamente encantado ao assistir a apresentação de Yixing. Enfeitiçado, perdendo o fôlego mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir. Isso porque existia um lado seu irracional, que não se importava com quanto sua mente gritava sobre o fato de não poder ter Yixing, sobre como tudo desmoronaria e isso iria arrasar com seus corações. Que aquilo era tortura. Se enganar e se permitir sonhar por algo que ele não teria em sua vida. Desejar ter algo que sabia que não devia, mas não importava, não quando o assunto era o dançarino.

Junmyeon tinha desistido de tentar entender por que havia uma parte sua que almejava e queria tanto ter Yixing para si. Ele admirava a determinação que essa parte tinha, embora. Foi com essa mesma teimosia e perseverança que ele conseguiu alcançar tudo que tinha hoje. Se ele estava agora em um palco, se apresentando para um estádio lotado, sendo vocalista de um grupo de sucesso e líder deles, se ele estava fazendo o mundo conhecer o seu nome e de seus amigos, tudo isso foi por causa da sua determinação que o fez perseguir sempre mais.

Junmyeon nunca foi um cara de desistir facilmente de nada, talvez fosse isso que ainda o mantinha preso ao chinês. Talvez, alguma parte obscura de seu orgulho se recusasse a abrir mão de qualquer coisa que seu âmago desejasse e, provavelmente, isso se aplicava a Yixing.

O líder observou a maneira fluída com a qual o corpo do dançarino deslizava pelo palco. Cada movimento executado com uma perfeição que apenas Yixing conseguia alcançar, frutos de tanto treino e do talento inato que ele tinha para tudo que se propunha a fazer. Quando as cortinas de água, instaladas para o show, entraram em cena, deixando as castas caírem, as pupilas de Junmyeon triplicaram de tamanho. Um dos arrepios que percorreu por toda sua coluna veio do desejo mais carnal que o homem podia sentir, o de querer possuir. Ver o corpo delicado e forte sendo atingido pelos jatos de água, a roupa grudando e marcando cada músculo mais proeminente, despertou em Junmyeon a vontade absurda de correr até ali e tomar Yixing, na frente de todos.

Os outros arrepios que sentiu vinham da incredulidade de que alguém tão perfeito assim pudesse existir. Era difícil acreditar que o mundo seria agraciado com a presença de uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto Yixing. Que era dedicado, que amava o que fazia, mesmo nos piores momentos, mesmo quando estava tão cansado ao ponto de cair desmaiado. Que não desistia do que achava que era certo, que não aceitava um não como resposta. Alguém que fazia de tudo, se empurrava ao limite para ser aceito, para mostrar que era merecedor de onde estava. Uma pessoa que sofreu muito, e não parecia se importar em sofrer mais, de se sacrificar mais se isso significasse que os sorrisos que ele via tinham como motivo a sua existência.

Isso era quem Yixing era. Admirável, mas não menos preocupante, que ele se doasse tanto para o mundo sem se cuidar corretamente. E ainda que sentisse todos os mais conflituosos sentimentos em torno do chinês, Junmyeon nunca deixaria de cuidar dele. Assim como ele estava lá quando a apresentação terminou, segurando uma toalha para que ele se secasse rápido e não pegasse um resfriado. Eles tinham _staffs_ para isso, mas Junmyeon fazia questão de cuidar de Yixing, elogiá-lo por mais uma performance incrível e garantir que ele subisse ao palco novamente, impecável como sempre e roubando o coração de todos os fãs com a sua humildade, doçura e, para quem soubesse onde olhar, uma sagacidade sem igual.

De certa forma, Junmyeon sabia que se apaixonar pelo moreno era uma tarefa impossível. Ele tinha tudo que Junmyeon admirava e ainda ia muito mais além. Mas era assustador a perspectiva de se entregar assim, não que o mais velho acreditasse que Yixing o machucaria, mas e se ele machucasse Yixing? Se ele quebrasse seu coração? Como ele poderia se perdoar por machucar alguém tão gentil e amoroso como o Zhang?

Além disso, Junmyeon tinha certeza — ou melhor, se convenceu com provas inexistentes —, de que Yixing não sentia o mesmo por ele. Que cada toque, cada demonstração de afeto não cruzava a linha da amizade sólida de anos que construíram.

Yixing estava ali, tão perto e tão longe do alcance das mãos de Junmyeon.

Perto como um amigo, como um líder que sempre estaria cuidando de seus passos.

Terrivelmente longe como um amante, sufocando seus desejos e se perguntando por que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, ele tinha que se apaixonar pelo mais impossível para si.

Por que logo Zhang Yixing?

𝄞

— Hyung, está tudo bem? — o tom cauteloso de Jongin foi o que tirou Yixing de seus pensamentos mesquinhos.

Mesquinhos, sim, pois ele não devia estar olhando para a pessoa que conversava com seu _amigo_ e _líder_ de grupo, com aquele olhar tão penetrante e enjoado. Fervendo de ciúmes por alguém que não _era_ e, aparentemente, nem _queria_ ser seu.

— Estou bem, Nini — mentiu — Apenas um pouco cansado, só isso. — O sorriso que o chinês deu sequer chegou a levantar suas bochechas.

Jongin não estava convencido de que seu _hyung_ estava bem, mas não insistiu no assunto e, por isso, Yixing estava grato. Era um hábito seu que os membros do grupo estavam acostumados: Yixing dificilmente admitia a verdade quando perguntavam se ele estava bem, mas isso não queria dizer que eles gostavam dessa sua mania de guardar tudo para si.

A única pessoa que conseguia arrancar alguma coisa de Yixing sempre foi Baekhyun, mas esse já estava um tanto alto com a bebida para notar algo de errado com seu amigo. Yixing estava agradecido por isso também, Baekhyun sabia muito bem de onde vinha todo seu descontentamento, sabia que aquela carranca no rosto do chinês surgia por causa de uma pessoa em específico.

Yixing queria poder culpar Junmyeon. Queria poder despejar nele toda a sua indignação e raiva por deixá-lo com ciúmes, mas aí morava a grande questão. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer nada disso, porque nada do que sentia era culpa de Junmyeon. A única pessoa a quem podia culpar era a si próprio.

O grupo estava em uma das usuais festas de final de ano da empresa. Todos se divertiam, aproveitando o momento para enfim ver os amigos que não podiam devido às agendas cheias, espairecendo e relaxando. Yixing normalmente gostava das festas, apesar de ser mais reservado do que alguns de seus amigos, era bom ter um momento assim, sem ter que pensar em trabalho, mesmo que algo no fundo de sua pele coçasse para ir ao estúdio, mexer em suas produções ou praticar algo novo. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de matar.

Durante toda a festa, desde quando chegaram, os olhos de Yixing não deixaram a figura de Junmyeon. Não era como se ele quisesse estar encarando-o, mas havia se tornado algo inevitável para Yixing. Ele nunca soube dizer quando exatamente aquela sensação surgiu, quando foi que ele começou a olhar para Junmyeon e enxergar nele algo muito além do que um simples amigo, mais do que um líder e companheiro de grupo.

Se você perguntasse a Yixing quando todo o carinho e amor, que antes era fraternal, se transformou numa paixão abrasadora, ele nunca saberia a resposta. Talvez fosse no dia que Junmyeon o segurou e prometeu cuidar dele quando suas dores aumentaram, e ele quase parou de dançar. Talvez tivesse acontecido entre os abraços que trocavam, os toques singelos das mãos e os sorrisos que surgiam apenas quando se olhavam.

Talvez o sentimento sempre estivesse lá, desde o primeiro dia que o conheceu, quando o cumprimentou com um coreano quebrado e foi recebido com um sorriso caloroso. Poderia ter sido no primeiro apertar de mãos de que deram, que trouxe arrepios em todo seu corpo.

Era difícil definir quando Yixing se apaixonou por Kim Junmyeon, pois ele continuava a fazer todos os dias.

Parte de si não podia estar mais orgulhoso sobre quem seu coração escolheu para amar. Junmyeon era um sonho. Alguém que não era apenas fruto de uma imaginação fértil, mas uma pessoa real, de carne e osso, tinha tantas qualidades que suprimiam a grande parte de seus defeitos. Junmyeon era alguém em quem todos queriam se espelhar e se apoiar, e com razão, seu coração acolhia a todos e sua alma artística era admirável.

Kim Junmyeon era completamente encantador. Se apaixonar por ele parecia ser o curso natural das coisas, quem não se apaixonaria por alguém tão… tão ele?

Yixing suspirou pesadamente quando sua mente voltou-se para cada detalhe de Junmyeon que o fazia amá-lo. Pois, na mesma medida que se considerava o homem mais sortudo do mundo, por poder viver ao lado de alguém como ele, Yixing também se considerava a pessoa mais burra por se apaixonar por Junmyeon.

Essa parte de si não ficava calada por muito tempo. Parecia ter o prazer de mostrar que seu coração era bobo demais, que havia se entregado de bandeja para alguém que não deveria e que nunca ia querer seu coração de volta.

Amar, no geral, para pessoas com vidas públicas como a deles, era um pensamento um tanto ingênuo. Eles viviam em constante exposição, trabalhando praticamente 24 horas por dia, nos sete dias da semana, agendas lotadas e pouco espaço livre para qualquer outra atividade além do trabalho. Além da falta de tempo, era difícil encontrar alguém que conseguisse suportar toda essa distância que teriam que manter, e isso sem contar que, a depender do “amor” dos fãs, tudo teria que ser em segredo. E mesmo que não fosse, teriam que lidar com o assédio constante da mídia sobre seu relacionamento. Então, sim, era ingênua a perspectiva de poder amar sem amarras quando se era um ídolo, mas não é impossível, também. Era comum para as pessoas do mesmo ramo engajar em um namoro, já que não tinham tanto tempo assim para conhecer outras pessoas e dividir a vida com alguém que passa pelo mesmo que você é mais reconfortante. Afinal, ninguém vai te entender melhor do que ela.

No fundo, Yixing imaginava isso se aplicaria a si também. Ele só não esperava que, no meio do caminho, a pessoa na qual ele encontrou esse conforto fosse seu companheiro e líder.

Eles tinham uma amizade linda, possuíam uma união invejável para todas as pessoas, por Deus, eles chamavam a si mesmos de família! Ainda assim, Yixing não conseguia evitar os tremores que seu coração dava todas as vezes que olhava para Junmyeon, como agora.

O mais velho estava lindo, completamente deslumbrante. Há um tempo, eles haviam abandonado seus ternos. A blusa social branca de Junmyeon abraçava os músculos de seu braço e peito de uma maneira que o fazia parecer muito bom. As mangas tinham sido dobradas até a metade de seu braço, e a gravata meio solta o deixava com um ar completamente sexy. Yixing apostava que ele nem mesmo tinha consciência de que atraía todos os olhares da sala para ele.

Olhares até demais. Mas Yixing não podia culpá-los, podia? Não quando ele fazia o mesmo e bebia da imagem majestosa que o outro pintava naquele salão de festas. Não parecia importar quantas vezes ele olhasse para Junmyeon, nunca parecia o suficiente. Junmyeon estava completamente entretido em sua conversa com alguns dos seus amigos da empresa, o que já era de se esperar, uma pessoa tão doce e sociável como ele tinha vários amigos e ele amava poder estar perto deles. Yixing gostava também, pois o mais velho parecia resplandecer de alegria quando tinha esses encontros. E os sorrisos de Junmyeon o faziam, involuntariamente, sorrir também.

Infelizmente, a sensação de alegria ao ver Junmyeon cercado por pessoas que gostava não durou muito tempo. Logo a sombra mesquinha do ciúme voltou a assombrar Yixing. Ele não tinha direito, não devia estar se sentindo assim, não estava acontecendo nada demais e Junmyeon _não era seu_.

Junmyeon não era de Yixing. Essa constatação é que trazia o gosto amargo em sua boca, porque Yixing desejava mais que tudo que ele fosse. Que aquela atenção, os sorrisos, as piadas ruins e os toques nos braços, fossem para ele. Tudo. Ele queria tudo de Junmyeon, mas ele não tinha o direito de exigir nada; Junmyeon não o queria.

Quando tudo se tornou demais, quando a ficha caiu para Yixing de que, sim, ele amava Junmyeon, o chinês se viu sem chão e desamparado. Como conseguiria esconder isso dele? De todos seus amigos? A verdade é que ele não conseguiu. Mais precisamente, ele não sabia disfarçar o semblante de bobo apaixonado quando o assunto era o Kim, e, para sua infelicidade ou felicidade, Baekhyun era esperto demais para pegar o que estava acontecendo.

Foi bom ter alguém com quem pudesse falar livremente, que não o julgou pelo que sentia e por quem sentia. Não que ele achasse que os outros rapazes fossem agir dessa forma — até porque Yixing suspeitava que _todos_ sabiam sobre seus sentimentos, que nunca foram bem escondidos —, mas ainda era assustador amar alguém. E quando esse alguém o via como nada mais do que um amigo, o pânico de ser descoberto e estragar tudo era ainda mais aterrorizante.

Baekhyun foi a pessoa que não deixou Yixing desistir desse amor e sofrer calado com ele sem ao menos tentar dar um passo. Apesar de todas as travessuras, Baek era um excelente ouvinte e suas palavras ajudavam a afastar os medos que Yixing sentia.

Seguindo os conselhos de Baekhyun, Yixing começou a tentar se fazer mais presente para Junmyeon. Acompanhando-o onde podia, nas atividades em grupo ele estava sempre grudado em Junmyeon, sentavam-se juntos nos eventos, no carro, e no camarim. Ele compartilhava os projetos que estava trabalhando e pedia sua ajuda e conselho, apenas pelo prazer de ouvir Junmyeon falar. E os toques. Yixing se via preso ao braço, mão ou colo de Junmyeon, mais vezes do que podia contar — e ele estava contando —, apenas para compartilhar o calor que o mais velho fornecia.

Yixing esperava que, assim, Junmyeon voltasse sua atenção mais vezes para ele e começasse a notar ele como algo mais do que um amigo, que pudesse enxergar que tudo que ele fazia, fazia apenas para Junmyeon.

Infelizmente, seu plano não pareceu dar certo. Claro, Junmyeon não negava os carinhos de Yixing, nem quando ele sabia que estava sendo muito pegajoso, mas nenhuma mudança parecia ter surgido. Junmyeon ainda era o mesmo com Yixing, e o amor que ele dava para ele era o mesmo que distribuía para os outros membros. A palavra “amigo” ainda saía de sua boca quando se referia a Yixing, e o chinês sentia uma parte sua morrer a cada vez. Claro, ter alguém como Junmyeon como amigo era uma dádiva, mas Yixing não queria apenas isso.

Naquela noite, a festa da empresa aconteceu depois de terem saído de uma premiação que lhes rendeu um grande e honroso prêmio. No calor do momento, quando todos estavam no camarim do evento comemorando o prêmio que receberam, no meio da confusão de tantos abraços e gritos de felicidade, onde ninguém parecia se importar com o que eles estavam fazendo, Yixing se permitiu ser impulsivo e colou seus lábios nos de Junmyeon.

Foi um selinho simples. Singelo. Tão rápido quanto o bater de asas de um beija-flor. Foi uma faísca, o suficiente para acender um incêndio dentro de Yixing. Ele sequer tinha coragem de olhar Junmyeon nos olhos, quando o desejo falou mais alto e ele mergulhou para dar um beijo de verdade no Kim.

Apenas para ter seu desejo negado e coração pisado.

— O que você está fazendo, Yixing? — a voz de Junmyeon soava incrédula.

Yixing sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas instantaneamente, quando tomou coragem e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Junmyeon, ele sentiu medo. Medo porque não sabia o que estava escondido nos olhos do homem mais velho. Ele não parecia furioso, mas estava claramente abismado pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Yixing sentiu seu estômago se contorcer e despencar. Seus olhos marejaram sem qualquer aviso. Sua ansiedade cresceu conforme os minutos passavam. Junmyeon não tinha dito nada, mas Yixing não precisava de mais nenhuma palavra. A reação de Junmyeon deixava tudo bem claro. Ele não queria aquele beijo, e estava chocado que Yixing queria repetir o ato.

— Desculpe.

Foi tudo que Yixing conseguiu falar, correndo para fora da sala até um dos carros, engolindo o choro e tentando acalmar o aperto de seus pulmões e garganta. Ele era tão estúpido! Claro que Junmyeon não sentia o mesmo que ele, claro que ele ficaria chocado, talvez até com raiva de Yixing e ele sabia que merecia isso.

Junmyeon _não era_ seu e _não queria_ ser seu, no que ele estava pensando?

— Yixing-gege! — o chinês perfeito, vindo de uma voz alegre, foi o que tirou Yixing de seu espiral de auto depreciação. Ao olhar para cima, seus olhos se encontraram com o sorriso grande, bonito e inocente de Huang Renjun.

— Injunnie! O que está fazendo aqui? — o mais velho perguntou bobamente, pegando uma das bochechas de Renjun entre seus dedos, ato que fez o garoto sorrir.

— Nós também fomos convidados para a festa, gege.

— Mas festas assim são para adultos, não é muito tarde para vocês estarem aqui?

— Ge, não são nem oito da noite ainda — O menino revirou os olhos, divertido, fazendo Yixing sorrir — Além disso, nós sentimos saudades e queríamos te ver! Você pode ir até a nossa mesa?

— Claro que sim.

Yixing agradeceu a divindade que enviou Renjun até sua mesa. Sua mente se distraiu com as brincadeiras e despreocupações dos garotos do Dream, fazendo-o esquecer por algumas horas o desastre que causou com Junmyeon. Ele até mesmo foi embora junto com os meninos, se recusando a ficar mais e voltar a sua bolha de ciúmes quando visse Junmyeon com outras pessoas.

Por que logo Kim Junmyeon?

𝄞

Não foi até Yixing se afastar do grupo, contra a vontade de todos, para cuidar e manter sua carreira solo na China que Junmyeon tomou uma decisão.

Aquela noite ainda ardia em suas memórias. O toque macio dos lábios de Yixing nos seus foi tão rápido, ele mal pôde sentir o gosto da boca de Yixing na sua, quando o chinês pulou para longe, assustado com o que ele mesmo tinha acabado de fazer. Escusado dizer que Junmyeon entrou em pânico, seu cérebro parecia ter derretido com as implicações daquele beijo e, de todas as reações do mundo que ele podia ter, de todos os desejos suprimidos, ele desperdiçou a oportunidade de agarrar o homem que queria, de devolver em um beijo de verdade toda a fome que sentia, quando sua língua idiota disse algo que afastou Yixing.

Junmyeon ainda se recordava muito bem, e bem envergonhado, da repreensão que levou de Baekhyun — ele achou que ninguém viu aquela cena, mas todos notaram —, no dia seguinte quando Yixing não estava por perto. Junmyeon queria ficar com raiva do mais novo, mas Baek estava certo, ele e Yixing estavam dançando em torno um do outro sem dar um passo à frente, o medo de perder uma amizade falando mais alto do que a vontade de viver um grande amor. E a troco de que?

Yixing agora tinha mudado seu jeito com Junmyeon. Eles ainda se falavam e o carinho ainda estava lá, mas o assunto era sempre sobre trabalho, sobre como o grupo estava indo e os preparativos do novo _comeback_ , que depois de tanto tempo contaria com Yixing também.

Ainda que doloroso, o tempo distante de Yixing fez com que Junmyeon criasse coragem para abrir seu coração para o homem que amava. O tempo afastado, e a confirmação do Byun, abriu os olhos de Junmyeon para algo que sempre esteve bem na sua frente, mas ele se recusava a admitir e acreditar.

Yixing o amava. Zhang Yixing. O homem que habitava em seus pensamentos a tanto tempo que Junmyeon não se lembrava mais de como era sua vida antes de Yixing. A pessoa por quem sofreu calado, amando todos os dias, também o amava. Também sentia tudo que ele sentia e estava sofrendo agora ao acreditar ter sido rejeitado.

Mas Junmyeon tinha um plano para mudar isso. Ele estava terrivelmente nervoso, rezando para que o que aconteceu naquele dia, e o tempo longe, não tivessem mudado os sentimentos de Yixing.

Yixing tinha um quarto só para si nos dormitórios do EXO — quarto esse que Junmyeon invadia todas as noites quando o dono não estava lá, para poder sentir o cheiro que Yixing deixou para trás —, e Junmyeon estava bem ali, andando de um lado para o outro esperando o momento que o chinês entrasse pela porta. Como Yixing estava voltando para casa deles naquela tarde, Chanyeol ficou encarregado de buscá-lo no aeroporto. O combinado era que todos estariam, convenientemente, ocupados e só poderiam receber o terceiro membro mais velho no dia seguinte. Chanyeol o deixaria nos dormitórios e sairia, e então Junmyeon entraria em cena. O coreano estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que levou um susto ao escutar a porta do quarto se abrir para revelar o dono de seu coração.

Yixing estava lindo, ele _era_ lindo. Junmyeon sempre soube disso, ele sempre viu essa beleza, mas não queria dizer que estava acostumado a olhar para alguém tão belo como Yixing; sempre parecia a primeira vez. Sua respiração falhou um pouco quando viu a expressão confusa no rosto dele, o chinês fechou a porta com cuidado, sem entender o motivo de Junmyeon estar em seu quarto. Ele não deveria odiá-lo por estragar tudo?

— Oi, Xing-ah.

— Oi, _hyung_.

A tensão no ar entre os dois era palpável, tão grande que podia ser cortada com uma faca. Junmyeon estalou os dedos tentando organizar seus pensamentos, era uma mania que tinha quando estava nervoso. Mania essa que não passou despercebida por Yixing, que sentiu seu coração se contrair em pena por ver seu amado naquele estado. Era patético, ele tinha sido dispensado e ainda pensava em Junmyeon como um amante.

— Está tudo bem? — Yixing se forçou a falar quando o silêncio se tornou ensurdecedor demais. — Achei que todos vocês estivessem ocupados hoje.

— Sim, sim, está tudo bem. Como foi seu voo?

— Tranquilo, consegui dormir um pouco — Yixing falava enquanto se movimentava pelo quarto, guardando sua bolsa e malas no canto.

— Oh, isso é bom. Você trabalha demais e quase nunca para quieto. Você precisa descansar mais, Yixing.

O tom de cuidado na voz de Junmyeon aqueceu o coração de Yixing. Como ele sentiu falta disso. Todos seus membros cuidavam dele, o repreendiam pela dose excessiva de trabalho que assumia, mas quando vinha de Junmyeon era diferente. Yixing se perguntava se isso um dia mudaria, mas rezava para que não.

— Eu vou me cuidar, hyung — o chinês respondeu com um sorriso, suas covinhas saltando e fazendo Junmyeon arrulhar para o quão fofo Yixing era.

Eles se olharam por mais um tempo, até Yixing voltou a falar:

— Você queria alguma coisa, Junmyeon? Não estou te expulsando, nem nada, mas não esperava te encontrar aqui. Você quer alguma coisa?

O coração dos dois estava acelerado. Junmyeon podia sentir o sangue rugir em suas orelhas com a força que ele era bombeado. Era agora ou nunca.

— Sim, Yixing. Eu quero algo sim. Eu quero você.

O mundo parecia ter parado de girar. A respiração de Yixing ficou presa em seus pulmões, e ele se sentiu levemente tonto. Ele tinha escutado certo? Junmyeon tinha dito aquelas palavras? Do outro lado, o coreano se encontrava no mesmo estado de confusão e ansiedade por se expor assim, mas ele sabia que não podia recuar. Não agora, não com Yixing.

— O q-quê? O quê você disse, Junmyeon? — a voz de Yixing saiu trêmula, imitando o estado de todo seu corpo.

— Você, Yixing — Junmyeon repetiu, se fazendo forte para mostrar ao seu amor que acreditava em cada palavra — Eu disse que quero você. Eu sempre quis você, mas nunca fui corajoso o suficiente para dizer isso. Eu até te deixei ir, quando o que mais queria… era você.

Yixing estava uma confusão de sentimentos. Ele queria gritar e brigar com Junmyeon por fazê-lo esperar tanto, assim como queria correr e beijar sua boca até que não sobrasse oxigênio em seus pulmões. Junmyeon estava em um estado semelhante, ambos os homens sorrindo e chorando, finalmente tirando de cima do peito aquela confissão.

O quão tolos eles foram?

— Dança comigo, Xing?

Junmyeon conseguiu falar, tremendo da cabeça aos pés de euforia. Havia muito, muito mais que ele queria contar a Yixing. Havia um mar de sentimentos dentro de si que ele queria despejar em Yixing, mas as palavras se embaralhavam em sua língua e ele não conseguia dizer as coisas certas. Junmyeon sabia que estaria assim na presença de Yixing e por isso ele usaria a música, que sempre esteve presente em suas vidas, para dizer tudo aquilo que não conseguia falar.

Junmyeon estendeu uma mão para Yixing, sorrindo largo quando a palma do outro envolveu a sua. Com passos cautelosos, eles se aproximaram. A mão livre de Junmyeon deu _play_ no aplicativo de música em seu celular, que logo foi colocado em cima da cama. Quando a melodia bem conhecida por ambos soou por todo o ambiente, Junmyeon envolveu seus braços na cintura de Yixing, que logo colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Kim. Estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir cada tremor, o cheiro de seus perfumes e o calor compartilhado de seus corpos.

Junmyeon olhou no fundo dos olhos de Yixing, vendo a pergunta clara ali, do porque a canção deles, Sing For You, estava tocando em seu celular.

_“Peguei o meu velho violão,_

_A confissão que não pude fazer, e a história que teimosamente engoli_

_Estão revelando uma música que estou prestes a dizer_

_Escute, eu vou cantar para você”_

Quando os acordes começaram, Junmyeon acompanhou com facilidade cada uma daquelas palavras. Olhar cravado no de Yixing.

_“Eu te amo muito, mas meu orgulho nessas palavras_

_Não me permitem dizê-las a você_

_Hoje, vou juntar toda a minha coragem e te dizer_

_Então escute calmamente, eu vou cantar para você”_

Junmyeon tentava manter a sua voz firme, mas era difícil quando ele estava ali, de frente ao seu grande amor, abrindo seu coração para receber a única pessoa que ele sempre quis ter morando ali. As lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Yixing, e ele não fez questão de segurá-las. Não fazia sentido se esconder agora, por mais assustador que fosse se tornar tão vulnerável, o Zhang sabia que Junmyeon nunca o machucaria, que, assim como ele havia prometido a tanto tempo atrás, ele cuidaria de si.

_“O jeito que você chora, o jeito que sorri_

_O quanto isso significa para mim?”_

Yixing sempre se surpreendia com a capacidade de Junmyeon de cantar com tanta emoção, expondo tudo através da música. O homem que ele amava era o único nesse mundo, Yixing sabia disso. Junmyeon cantava e balançava seus corpos, um passo para o lado e depois outro, segurando seu amor tão forte nos braços, com medo de que se soltasse um pouco, perderia Yixing para sempre.

Quando a música foi chegando ao fim, Junmyeon pressionou suas testas juntas, admirando o repousar dos cílios de Yixing em suas bochechas quando ele fechou seus olhos. Seus narizes se encostaram, as bocas tão perto que, quando cantou os últimos versos, Junmyeon conseguia sentir a respiração de Yixing se misturando na sua quando o movimento de seus lábios roçavam nos carnudos de Yixing.

_“Quando este dia acabar,_

_Eu devo voltar a ser estranho novamente_

_Mas hoje, por todos os meios, eu quero dizer esta palavra,_

_Então escute…_

_… As palavras que queria dizer e que perdi a chance de dizer_

_Eu vou confessar, pode ser um pouco estranho_

_Mas escute…”_

— Eu te amo, Yixing.

— Eu te amo, Junmyeon. Te amo muito, tanto, tanto… — Junmyeon silenciou os murmúrios de Yixing com um beijo.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Yixing e Junmyeon. O beijo tirando todo o fôlego de seus pulmões era bagunçado, forte e desesperado, com medo de que tudo fosse uma ilusão. Seus corações batiam rápido, como se estivessem esperando aquele momento, esperando por sua outra metade para funcionar em completo vigor.

Quando o primeiro beijo se findou, outros surgiram. Com calma, exploravam tudo que sempre quiseram, a textura e curvatura dos lábios, o som dos gemidos, o gosto da pele, o peso reconfortante de um corpo em cima do outro. Yixing mergulhou no oceano de Junmyeon e deixou que as ondas de prazer o levassem para onde ele queria, totalmente entregue enquanto se amavam na cama.

Finalmente completos.

𝄞

O casal ainda não tinha a resposta do _“por que”_. Por que Yixing? Por que Junmyeon? Mas aquela pergunta não mais importava.

Por que Junmyeon não se apaixonaria por Zhang Yixing?

Por que Yixing não se apaixonaria por Kim Junmyeon?

Essa era uma pergunta muito mais confortável, pelo simples fato de não ter uma resposta. Por que não iriam se apaixonar um pelo outro, quando eram tudo que mais precisavam? Quando foram os únicos que mais amaram? Simples.

Era impossível não se apaixonar por Junmyeon.

Era impossível não se apaixonar por Yixing.

E, de agora em diante, eles fariam questão de cantar sobre esse amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Boas festas pessoal! Nos vemos novamente em 2021 com muito mais fanfics e muito mais sulay kkkk <3 
> 
> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos artistas. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> Find Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
